Hueles a pasta y :void0té de hierbas
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Regalo de San Valentín... no tengo mejor resumen . . solo ¡no se enfermen en estas fechas si su nombre es Lovino Vargas!


**Este es un regalo para una amiga en un foro~ asi que por eso quedó asi jajaja ajsksjd, happy valentine's days folks!, me quedo bien cursi e.e pero como les digo, tenía que ser asi porque es un regalo, y los regalos conllevan amour~ (?)**

**Advertencias: P.O.V de Toñito, cursilerias, no estoy segura si OoC, lemmon y ajsksjskdsjd (?)**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Hetalia, Hetalia es dueño mío y de mi vida desde hace un par de meses~**

**Es la primera vez que narro desde Toño... no me maten, Doitsu daskette! (?)**

* * *

Oh ¡pero que mañana más bonita la que tenemos hoy~! No sé si es por el día que es, o porque la persona que más amo en este mundo esta acostado a mi lado, durmiendo con ese hermoso rostro suyo de angelito ¡solo se me antojaba abrazarlo para decirle lo hermoso que se veía dormido! Pero no podía hacer aquello, principalmente porque me patearía mis regiones vitales y eso no sería para nada agradable, por lo que lo deje así, dulcemente dormido en mi cama, no sé porque estaba tan cansado si anoche no hicimos nada… él no se dejo.

Pero en fin ¡no todos los días puedes ganar! ¿Cierto?

Aun asi hoy es un día especial, uno hecho para aquellos que se quieren, y yo sé que, aunque Lovi nunca me lo diga con esas palabras, él me quiere tanto como yo le quiero a él… ¡asi que hoy lo haría pasar el mejor San Valentín que podría imaginar!

Bueno… haría el intento.

Corrí a la cocina y empecé mi aventura, ¿Qué cocinarle un 14 de febrero a un italiano amante de la pasta y la pizza?... ¡ya sé! ¡Paella!... a no, ¡Pasta! Sí, eso está mejor, una pasta llena de ricos tomates ¡seguro que Lovi la amará!

Hice mi humano esfuerzo por recordar cómo es que la hacia él, siempre se jactaba de que la suya era la mejor porque solo ÉL sabía cómo hacer algo delicioso, yo le di la razón, aunque le di otra interpretación a sus palabras, porque vaya que él hacia cosas deliciosas… aunque cuando se lo dije me gané una gran patada en el estomago ¡es que Lovi nunca reconoce un buen cumplido cuando lo oye!

O tal vez, mis cumplidos deberían sonar menos pervertidos de vez en cuando Jajaja

Cuando al fin di con el chiste acomodé la mesa, esperando que mi amado bajara… y vaya que tardo, yo sé que le gustaba dormir hasta no poder más pero ¡ya eran la 1 p.m! ¡Debería haberse levantado mínimo para comer algo! Nadie puede soportar el ayuno tanto tiempo, me levante de la silla preocupado y subí a mi habitación, allí seguía él dormido.

Bien, aunque me ganara un golpe de su parte, lo despertaría, teníamos un día lleno de cosas divertidas por hacer y yo, el gran jefe España, no permitiría que se las perdiera por quedarse dormido, lo obligaría si es necesario, igual a él le gusta hacer cosas conmigo aunque lo niegue.

Dios, eso sonó terriblemente mal.

Deje a un lado mis tiernas cavilaciones y me senté a su lado, tratando de despertarlo lo más pacíficamente posible, tome su brazo y lo sacudí un poco

- Lovi… despierta mi amor… ya es hora de almorzar

No, no respondía

- Lovino… vamos ¡hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer juntos hoy!

Ni un sonido, ni un movimiento de su parte, bueno, me arriesgaría a un golpe suyo

- Lovino, se que querías que llegara este día, anoche lo dijiste en sueños

- Cállate… España-bastardo -¡sí! ¡por fin reacciono! ¡soy un genio! Un momento… ¿por qué tenía su cara tan roja? No era normal a esta hora de la mañana

- Lovi… ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué? ah… si –se sentó en la cama y vi sus ojos abiertos, tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo ellos, sus pupilas eran pequeñas y rojas, además su piel no lucia nada bien –solo… me duele la garganta un poco

- ¡Estás enfermo! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –toqué su frente sólo para comprobarlo ¡estaba ardiendo como el fuego! Empecé a asustarme de inmediato

- Idiota… no es necesario que te lo diga, yo puedo arreglármelas solo, maldición –trato de levantarse de la cama pero sus piernas parecían no sostenerlo –maldita sea, ni siquiera tengo fuerza

- ¡No te preocupes Lovi! Te traeré tu almuerzo, tu solo espera ¿sí? –no quería hacerlo esforzarse, eso sería cruel de mi parte, además no me gustaba ver a mi amado asi, me partía el alma en dos

- Si no es pasta no me traigas nada bastardo –se acomodó bajo las sabanas con esa típica expresión de molestia en su cara, él no cambia ni aunque este en sus últimos momentos de agonía, bueno, más le vale que no lo haga, porque así es como yo lo quiero

-¡Pasta será entonces! –corrí a la cocina a servirle lo que ya había preparado, también le calenté un té, había escuchado que eso era bueno para los resfriados, si era necesario obligaría a Lovi a beberlo ¡tenía que recuperarse pronto! Verle tan agotado solo me hacia querer cambiar de posiciones y ser yo el enfermo

También me hacia querer abrazarlo y mimarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero esa es otra historia.

-¡ Lovi, te traje tu comida~! –me senté a su lado y él me miro… ¿fue eso en su rostro una sonrisa? Pues eso me pareció

- G-Gracias idiota –hizo ademan de ir a por el tenedor… y no fue capaz –maldito malestar, maldito mil veces

- ¿Quieres que te de la comida? –si él quería se la daría, eso siempre suben los ánimos de cualquiera

- ¡NO! –luego, lo pensó un rato –bueno… está bien, pero no hagas nada extraño tu bastardo

- Ok –levanté el tenedor y lo puse frente a él –di "¡ahh!"

- ¡No hagas que suene tan…! Puerco –me miró, yo ladeé la cabeza y él sólo suspiro –ahh

¡Era muy divertido alimentar a Lovino! Masticaba todo despacio y sus mejillas se inflaban cuando comía algo que le gustaba ¡yo quería tocarlas! Pero seguramente me golpearía por molestarlo mientras come, bueno, viendo que ahora no podía ni siquiera moverse de la cama seguramente no haría nada…

…Minuto.

Lovino esta tan débil que ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de su persona, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada en su defensa si yo… si él… si yo le hiciera… oh no, no él no podría… lo tenía allí, comiendo de mi mano, bebiendo del té que prepare completamente a mi merced semi-sentado en mi cama.

Me abofeteé a mi mismo por pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando tenía a mi amor allí en la cama, enfermo y necesitando de mi

- Bastardo ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

- Ah… nada –reí lo más alto que pude para disimular –no pasa nada

- Me estas asustando… estas actuando extraño

- ¿Eso crees? Ja ja, lo lamento Lovi~ no quise asustarte

- Lo que digas –por fin termino de comer y subió un poco más a la almohada –y-yo… no quería enfermarme hoy… l-lo siento –parece que decía eso desde el fondo de su corazón, se sonrojo por encima del rojo que ya tenía en su cara ¡se veía tan lindo! ¡tan abrazable! ¡solo te provocaba saltarle encima y…!

- No tienes por qué disculparte, a cualquiera le puede pasar, no es tu culpa mi amor –acaricié suavemente su mejilla y el no intentó quitar mi mano de su cara… tal vez estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a mis muestras de cariño ¡si eso era cierto me haría muy feliz! O, tal vez solo estaba muy débil para decir nada, coloqué el plato en la mesa a su lado solo para poder concentrarme en él –te buscaré algunos pañitos y los pondré en tu frente ¿Qué dices?

- Haz lo que quieras –me replico y volvió a recostarse más sobre la cama, casi me arrepentí solo para quedarme abrazándolo, pero debo primero ayudarlo a que se mejore, asi que fui por los pañitos húmedos

Cuando regrese él ya estaba casi dormido, definitivamente estaba respirando mejor de cuando despertó ¡entonces el té si sirvió! No pude evitar sonreír cuando me senté a su lado, y coloque las compresas sobre su frente, Lovino abrió los ojos… y esta vez sí pude notar que sonreía, no me dijo nada.

Allí empecé a creer que estaba empeorando su situación

- ¿Te pasa algo Lovi? ¿estás viendo doble? ¿Cuántas cabezas tengo? –dije sosteniendo firmemente su mano, estoy seguro de que algo no andaba bien en su cabecita

- Mal nacido tarado ¿es que ya no puedo sonreírte? ¡cuando tenga fuerza te patearé por idiota! –bueno, eso sonaba mas a él, aunque no sonó para nada amenazador, asi que no pude hacer más que reírme

- ¡Lo siento~! Es que eso es extraño en ti… pero supongo que es por el día –acaricié su cabello para luego bajar por sus mejillas –ya sé que no te sientes bien… pero te amo, asi que feliz día~

- Lo d-dices tan fácil d-desgraciado –tartamudeaba mientras estaba rojo en la cama ¿¡hay algo mas adorable que eso! Pues se los digo, no lo hay, al menos yo no lo he visto –feliz día Antonio –me tomó dos segundos identificar que me había llamado por mi nombre ¡me dijo Antonio, no España! Quería ponerme a saltar por la habitación, pero luego note que se levantaba de la cama

Subió como pudo, pero definitivamente tenía más fuerza que cuando despertó, cruzo sus brazos por detrás de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia sí mismo para besarme… debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, él nunca había sido una persona impulsiva en ese aspecto, pero cuando estábamos juntos, yo sentía y que podíamos ser nosotros sin restricciones, eso me gustaba.

Yo simplemente lo seguí, solo un beso, un dulce puro y casto beso en los labios… pero los labios de Lovino eran tan suaves, tan besables… tan de él, eran como dos pequeños tomates que nunca me cansaría de comer… asi que, como el pervertido que soy, lo abracé por la cintura y fui intensificando el beso mientras él me correspondía, lo recosté debajo mío en la cama, él no se negaba… pero no pude evitar sentirme mal

- Lovi… si te sientes mal… si no quieres… -empecé a replicarle, el puso su dedo índice en mis labios

- Eres muy molesto, no hables idiota –cerro los ojos y suspiro –si no… quisiera hacerlo, no habría empezado en primer lugar… no seas idiota –quitó su dedo simplemente para besarme de nuevo, y volver a acostarse en la cama – ¿no decías que hoy era un día especial y todas esas tonterías?

- Todos los días lo son mi amor –y bueno, ahora tenía su aprobación, asi que decidí abrazarlo solo para que se sintiera más confiado… odiaba lastimarlo –tu los haces de esa forma

- Te dije que te callaras maldición –me atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, a ese cuerpo por el cual yo mataría, a su pequeño ser que enloquecía cada uno de mis días

Y allí se desato aquella bestia que vive en mí y que a veces no puedo controlar, quité toda esa molesta ropa que cubría la anatomía de Lovino ¡debería siempre andar asi! Tiene un cuerpo tan suave, tan perfecto… no necesita ropa que lo oculte, él trataba de hacer lo mismo con la mía pero yo le ayudé, mi pobre tomatito ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso ¡eso lo hacía tan adorable~!

Luego lo bese… desde comenzaba hasta donde terminaba su cuerpo, aunque me encantaba dejarles marcas en su cuello… lindas marcas rojas que le demostraban al mundo que él era mío y sólo mío, sobre todo porque cada vez que las hacia me maldecía mientras soltaba unos gemiditos tan quedos y a la vez profundos que eran música para mis oídos, el era demasiado sexy, incluso para su salud, y yo ya no podía soportarlo más.

Me adentré suavemente en sus piernas, como siempre lo hacía, nunca lo hacía rápido por más que el tiempo lo requiriera, porque mi miedo a herirlo siempre era más grande que mi ansiedad por él… ¿a eso le llaman amor no es asi? Él me dio su permiso suavemente, mientras seguía gimiendo y sonrojándose por el doloroso y lento contacto de nuestras hombrías, hasta que tuvo la fuerza necesaria para colocar sus piernas en mi cadera… y empezó aquél lento e interminable vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, ya ahora no quedaba rastro de delicadeza en mi, ahora sólo quería que aquel _mi amado _italiano fuera mío… todo el tiempo que fuese necesario

- A-Antonio… yo… -no era capaz de hablar, lo sé por su mirada, estaba igual de extasiado que yo, pero yo no podia cerrar los ojos como él… no quería perderme ni un minuto de sus gestos, de sus muecas… de ese sonrojo que cruzaba por sus mejillas… él era lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida

- No hables si no puedes… -yo también callé, si no empezaría a gritar como loco debido a la velocidad

- ¡Ahh! –y ahora se levantó, mientras llegábamos al clímax para poder gemir a gusto en mi boca… y yo en la suya, mientras lo besaba… jamás me cansaria de hacer aquello

Cuando terminó bajo sus piernas suavemente, lo rodé para que quedará sobre mi mientras me abrazaba y ocultaba su lindo rostro en mi pecho, yo no quería perderme ni una expresión suya, asi que lo obligue a verme, mientras le sonreía… y él correspondía mi gesto, para variar

_- Ti amo… buonno San Valentino_ –susurro mientras aun se aferraba a mí… no lo soltaría por nada del mundo

- Yo te amo mas a ti –le dije con el mismo tono de voz… sujetándolo fuerte –hoy has estado tan cariñoso ¡que dulce de tu parte!

- Cállate, lo hago porque estoy enfermo… solo eso

- Hueles a pasta y a té de hierbas… creo que te seguiré alimentando asi –no pude evitar reír mientras él me daba un semi-golpe en el hombro

- Idiota, siempre la embarras –susurró mientras se quedaba dormido en mi pecho desnudo, y yo cubría nuestros cuerpos con una manta

No te preocupes, mas tarde solucionaremos eso~ -escuché como replicaba sin separarse de mí, y yo me dispuse a tomar m siesta junto él, mi preciado Romano, mi amado Lovino, la única razón por la cual yo pelearía por mil naciones… mi único y verdadero amor.


End file.
